


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Fantasy Romance, Hojong-centric, Hurt Sungjong, Injury Recovery, Love at First Sight, M/M, Merperson Sungjong, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Slice of Life, Surfer Hoya, Surfer Myungsoo, Work In Progress, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**12:05 PM**

"Did you the storm last night hyung?"

Howon looked at Myungsoo and nodded."Yeah I did."He replied."I'm glad I decided not to go out and catch a wave last night or else I would've been in big trouble."Myungsoo chuckled and smiled at the older boy."Yeah,that's certainly a relief hyung."He teased Howon,causing to older to playfully smack the younger boy on the shoulder.


End file.
